Penguindrum Wiki:Image Guidelines
To avoid arguments, clutter, and permission issues, a few image guidelines have been put into place. Unsuitable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an admin or a member of the wikia staff. Basics Acceptable Images *Screenshots of a single frame from the anime and Panoramic images. *File extensions: .jpg, .gif or .png, this is standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .bmp) are not up-loadable. Unacceptable Images *Porn or nude images *Fanart of any form. *Doctored images of any form. *Images unrelated to this wikia. We're not an image host, sites like Photobucket exists for that purpose. **Exception: You are allowed one 'image for your user page, provided they don't go against the other unacceptable image types. *Watermarked images. These are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. **Exception: TV, DVD watermarks from official sources. General Editing Advice Generally, while images enhance the usefulness of a page, they can likewise lower its quality. The following are examples found in the past in other wikis. Image Overload Overloading a single area of text with multiple images can lead to layering issues. The most common form of layering problem is the rendering of a mass white space due to conflicts with either other images already on the page or page templates. You can Preview all edits using the "Preview" option next to the "Publish" button. Please use this to check you have no caused a layering problem. Images that cause layering problems will be removed from the page when spotted. Image Replacement Any image on a page can be replaced by uploading a new image in that image's file page. Editors do not need permission or explanation to replace an image in its place. However, take note that what you consider to be a better image may not be considered a better image by other editors. Image Wars This is when editors are constantly changing images on a page from one version to another for a variety of reasons. In the event of constant reverting between two revisions of the same image, the most useful or related image to its intended use will be chosen, or in the event of neither image being of satisfaction, both images may be rejected for another image. If you feel the the other editors are making a bad choice, there is a chance to argue the point of the image (in it's Talk Page), backing it up with support from the guidelines listed on this page. Candidates for Deletion All images are intended for use on the wikia and unused images can be found via the page. Unused Files If you upload an image, but do not add it to a page, or it was deemed unsuitable/unneeded by another editor and removed, then that image will be marked for deletion. Images take up memory and space and unused images serve the wikia in no way. If you do not wish your image to end up deleted, make sure you put it on a page straight away. If a editor removes it, check the history of the page to check why is was removed, failing that, ask the editor to explain. If no explanation is provided you can revert the page to what it was previously, or re-add the image. Duplicates If an image already exists on the wikia, the newer image will be marked for deletion. To avoid duplicating images, it is worth to make a quick research first, by: * Looking in the Wiki Pages related to the image object. * Looking in the Images Category and its subcategories Remember that it is better to upload a new version of a file than replacing a link with a new one since it creates unused files. After verification, one can safely upload the image. Youtube and Videos When it comes to Youtube and videos in general, several issues arise. Since scenes from movies/shows are copyright violations, the Youtube staff (and other video hosting sites) may delete any video as they see fit. This could potentially be a huge mess since it means we'd have to track down another copy of the video (which may not exist), and we'd also be filled with broken links. On top of that, a owner may replace a video as well or delete it themselves resulting in more potential headaches for editors. On this wiki, we have control and can regulate our images better, reverting a image back to its original format if need be. On Youtube, these things are out of our control and we cannot replace or revert lost videos all the time. *Exception: The "Series Media" section on the Main Page is can be constantly monitored and will likely be noticed immediately. This is the only place a video may be placed on this site. Give It a Good Name When uploading, you get a chance to rename a file. It's advisable you give it a suitable and unique file name. (e.g. A Himari in a cow suit, may have the name "Himari_Cow.jpg".) *'Warning: If the Uploader mentions you are giving it the name of an existing image, don't overwrite the previous image! Long random letters and numbers for names are hard for all editors to work with. Unhelpful names such as "untitled, screenshot-xxx" should also be avoided. In any case, the clearer and simpler the better. It doesn't need to be over complicated. Categorization It's very useful and helpful to add a category to an image since it's easier to find. However, only categories belonging to the Image Categories should be used, unless an image doesn't belong to any of the ones listed (check subcategories too) then you may of course create a new fitting category that you believe can be used over and over. Category:Community